


Snapshot 2: Finances

by drainbamage954 (cats_cradle6766)



Series: Blooming Hearts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Garden Shop, Gardens & Gardening, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/drainbamage954
Summary: Tao's children are never ever the ones that are to blame.





	

"Tao!" Yifan yells, stomping up to the perennials specialist and looking livid.

"Sup," Tao says, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Yifan seems to be heaving for breath and trying to keep his temper under control. "You-" he breathes. "Your-" he breathes again and closes his eyes. "Angio."

Tao frowns. No one gets this mad about his babies. "What about her?" he asks, kinking his hose so it stops the flow of water over a group of day lilies.

"She just shredded all the toilet paper in the bathroom!" Yifan says and his voice is strained and Tao knows he's putting a lot of effort into not exploding at Tao right now over his precious cat.

Tao blinks. "Oh," he says before laughing a little. "Is that all?"

Yifan looks ready to breathe fire. "Toilet paper costs money, Tao," he half yells half wheezes at the younger, still conscious of his delicate disposition.

"So do the plants we sell," Tao points out calmly. "How did she get into it anyway? I thought we had it stored on the top shelf."

Yifan opens his mouth and seems to want to be angry some more but then stops, his eyes narrowing before he turns and stomps off.

Five minutes later Tao looks up from the rosa rugosa's he's watering to try to locate the raised voices currently near the pottery. Luhan and Yifan are stomping around with Yifan looking pissed and Luhan waving his arms madly and jumping a bit. Tao smirks. It's never his children's fault.


End file.
